Prisoner of Love
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook captures Drew while Munya suffers because of a possessive Argost. Will the villains see the errors of their ways?


DISCLAIMER : SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

PRISONER OF LOVE

V.V. Argost wandered through his dungeon while checking on the imprisoned cryptids. His strange eyes increased in size when he saw Leonidas Van Rook within one of the cells.  
He seemed very confused while viewing the still form of Drew Saturday wearing chains!  
The masked mercenary approached him before whispering. ''I captured her while she slept last evening. I wish to marry her here very soon.''

The bizarre man just frowned. ''She already has a family'' he reminded him. Van Rook's mask hid his sadistic smile. ''Not for long for I shall end their lives soon.  
I only spared them since I focused on bringing Drew to your home where I can keep an eye on her before our wedding.'' ''I see'' his employer muttered while glancing at the chains.

His constant companion suddenly appeared and seemed uncertain when he observed his master removing shackles from his grey and white cloak! His single eye became wide when he was chained!  
He viewed the other man folding his hands while his yellow eyes decreased in size. ''You look so adorable, Munya!'' Argost squealed. He glanced at the Russian who tilted his head.  
''Now my loyal servant can remain by my side at all times!'' he explained.

Leonidas turned his head when Drew began to wake up at a snail's pace. He heard her soft gasp and watched her struggle. ''Why am I here, Van Rook? Where are Doc and Zak?'' she wanted to know.  
''I brought you to the chalk-faced freak's home....'' Argost frowned while folding his arms across his chest.

''I'm right here!'' he said in an annoyed tone. ''Anyway, I wish to marry you. The Saturday man and boy are still in their beds....for now.'' Drew gasped again while continuing to struggle. ''I'm already married!'' she protested before sitting in an upright position. Did she want to know if he was smiling behind the mask?

She finally noticed Munya's shackles and winced. How could he allow Argost to treat him that way? She glanced at her own chains and realized why she felt sorry for the tall servant.  
*Poor Munya!* she thought while viewing him departing with his smiling master. She turned her head when Leonidas touched her face. A small smile appeared when she noticed her unchained legs.

Drew gasped while observing him lifting his facial disguise so that only his lips were shown.  
His grin caused her to shudder. She kicked his chest as hard as she could when he attempted to kiss her. Another gasp departed from her mouth when she felt his strong hands on her shoulders.  
She winced as she felt his fingers digging into her. He started shaking her a few times after using his mask to conceal his lips.

''You WILL respect me, my future wife!'' he informed her. ''Doc never treats me like this'  
She gasped when she heard the venom in his voice. ''How dare you fall in love with another man'  
''Where's your heart?'' she wanted to know. ''You broke it when you married Doc Saturday!''

Mrs. Saturday seemed curious when sorrow replaced the venom. ''Our relationship ended years ago, Van Rook. I moved on so why can't you?'' Her dark eyes became wide when she watched him remove his mask very slowly. She barely dodged it when he threw it at her. She observed the furious expression on his hairy face and the tears departing from his angry dark-blue eyes.

''Perhaps it's because I still love you?'' he whispered. ''If you really care about me, you will set me free. I only wish to be with my family.'' He observed her crying in her hands.  
She wondered if she would ever see her loved ones again. His tears ceased as he approached and unchained her.

She looked up at him before standing and viewing him opening the door. She stared at him while wondering if he really did have a heart after all. ''I'm only freeing you because I can't tolerate hearing your stupid crying any longer!'' he admitted. His kiss was gentle this time.  
''Perhaps we will love one another again someday, Drew Saturday.'' ''Farewell, Leonidas'' she whispered before departing.

The long-haired Russian thought about his future with her. Would he really be happy if his spouse constantly wept? His thoughts disappeared when V.V. Argost arrived with Munya and shoved him into a cell before shutting the door. ''Tell the hungry cryptid about your headache'  
the strange man snarled. Van Rook's wide eyes followed him as he walked out of the dungeon.  
*Poor Munya!* he thought while the tears continued to run down his face while realizing that Drew could have shared his fate.

THE END 


End file.
